An unexpected outing
by hatakesharingan0
Summary: Kagami comes up with a so called 'brilliant' idea to take Aomine out on and overnight date, their destination being a place that is seen as intruguing for both. Aomine doesn't particularly look forward to this plan, but can future events change his mind? Aokaga, Aomine x Kagami, Kuroko no Basuke, boy x boy, yaoi, lemon, 3 chapter one-shot.
1. Upon arrival

Aomine x Kagami, Aokaga, lemon, yaoi.

Three chapter one-shot. Aokaga fanfic, written from mostly Aomine's perspective. **WARNING: Yaoi/ lemon, boy on boy love, mature content, innapropriate language and sexual scenes are present**, if you dislike any of the following concepts then please do not read on. Otherwise enjoy and I hope that you like what I have written ^^

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket nor any of the characters.

* * *

''Hey quit dragging me around like that!'' Aomine yelled, his suitcase heavily thumping behind him on the stairs. ''Darn stop yelling you moron, it time to get out somewhere don't you think?'' a bright grin emerging from the over-exited Kagami. He decided that it would be a brilliant idea to drag Aomine out on a so called 'date' although he himself hated admitting it. He popped into Aomine's flat this morning and started packing his items immediately without letting him even negotiate the trip.

''Come on man, it'll be fun!'' he yelled as he hurried Aomine down the stairs and dumped their stuff in the back of his car. He owned a simple yet elegant BMW M3, of course many males in his age group were great car enthusiasts, and evidently Kagami was one of many. He let Aomine deal with the struggle of getting the luggage into the car and selfishly flopped onto the driver's seat. He was aware of the fact that although him and Aomine were almost equals, Aomine could surpass him in a lot that he had ever done. However in HIS car HE was the boss. His little notion was disturbed by an angry Aomine who let out a stream of curses, Kagami sighed heavily as he concluded that despite him being so overwhelming sometimes that guy can be such an idiot.

After a few more curses were tossed and a minor injury obtained, Aomine finished stuffing the car and climbed into the passenger seat next to Kagami. ''Hey what the fuck do you think you are doing Kagami?'' He angrily hissed, throwing a sharp glance towards Kagami. Unamused, Kagami smirked and buckled up his seatbelt. ''It's my car dumbass, obviously I'm driving. To add to that I AM the one who knows where we are going so shut the fuck up and buckle your seatbelt 'cause it'll be one hell of a bumpy ride'' he let out an evil chuckle whilst completely mocking Aomine. Aomine wriggled in his seat in disgust, trying to conceal that Kagami's idea seemed pretty appealing; after all it seemed rather nice of him and gave them some private time, nothing to disturb them either. He almost choked. What was with all this romantic crap he's suddenly thinking about? Aomine hated romance and all this bullshit, he'd be better off slumped down on the sofa watching some over-rated film or shooting hoops at a nearby court.

Or so he thought.

As much as Aomine tried to conceal it, just like Kagami he secretly enjoyed a bit of innocent romance; however his precious 'man-pride' would never admit to it. That would be the death of him. Was this his guilty pleasure? Having Kagami attempting to indulge him in all of these sweet things? Maybe it was so.

Aomine broke off his thoughts as the violent forward motion of the car threw him back; the screech of tires down the asphalt road made his ears unpleasantly tingle. ''Watch your driving so you don't get us killed, bakarayo.'' He hissed as his face formed a displeased expression. Poor Aomine, for all he knew this is what Kagami loved in him most, his 'I'm so hard to please' act. Poor Aomine, his useless efforts to conceal his feelings didn't work on Kagami, for Kagami had him all figured out.

After a long journey, they finally arrived at a small beach allocated on the west of Japan's main island: Honshu. As said the beach was relatively small, it consisted of a surfboard renting plaza, a few closed ice-cream stalls, and a couple of neatly arranged beach huts at the very end of the beach. There were also convenience stores nearby; perfect if you needed a quick snack or a few other easily acquirable things. It was around 8:00PM by the time they arrived, it was mid-summer so evidently it wasn't dark yet; however you could see that the sun was about to take a toll past the horizon shortly. The orange glowing orb brightly lit up the ripples on the ocean water, it appeared as if the individual water ripples were illuminating a bright orange glow, a beautiful contrast against the deep aquamarine sea. The sky wasn't completely clear as signs of little flat scatters of clouds could be seen, these cloud stretches consisted of various colours; fusing the sunlight with the colour of the sky to illustrate a palette of colours. The sky was lit up with streaks of cyan, peach, magenta, and indigo that all incorporated together in harmony to project a delicate panorama that greatly complemented the calm yet alluring water below.

Both of the boys emerged from the car and briefly stood in awe, admiring the stunning scenery that was laid out before them. Aomine, whilst trying to conceal the look of satisfaction on his face sharply proceeded to unpack the car. Shortly Kagami offered his assistance as they silently unloaded the car, their minds still processing the situation. It seemed to Aomine that all of this almost felt slightly uncomfortable, after all him and Kagami never really engaged in outings as such; they mostly just hanged around each other's apartments, played b-ball at a local court and genuinely done pretty average things when it came to relationship-related situations. On the other hand, this did seem pretty warming to him, the idea of spending a night on a beach with his beloved Kagami did sound quite exhilarating.

As they both grabbed their stuff and headed towards one of the beach huts, Kagami placed his free hand around Aomine's shoulder. ''It's nice.. isn't it?'' he said quietly, slightly turning his face to the side, his cheeks flushing a cute shade of pink. Just like Aomine he wasn't acquainted with such situations, he may seem like an outgoing and enthusiastic character on the outside but deep, deep inside he is actually quite emotionally delicate and gets affected by the smallest of things. ''Yeah…'' Aomine replied, as he silently contemplated as to how these circumstances will end up turning out. As he walked side-by-side with his boyfriend, he raised his head to the side and examined the smooth water that lay afar, it stretched out into the distance before faintly disappearing past the curve of the planet. It's rather weird, isn't it? That in the space of a year his life managed to change so drastically. His whole year was filled with bright and happy memories; memories that he had created with Kagami and his old friends. His life seemed to have gained meaning, he was once again filled with people that loved and appreciated him; he thought as he let his lips stretch into a slight smile. It was almost nostalgic, it reminded him of the days he use to have back at Teiko Junior High. It seemed that the younger he was the more happier he was, it was the added years that made him feel so alone. But luckily, he found that one person who filled that empty space up for him; he was extremely grateful that he had Kagami by his side.

His contemplation slowly drifted away as both of the boys came to meet the exterior of the beach hut. Kagami specifically rented the hut that was furthest away from the rest of the beach; the more isolated and private, the better. The boys suddenly met a calm and more soothing atmosphere, their usually teasing and outgoing attitude towards their relationship changed, it all seemed more intimate and serious- like this night had some sort of deeper meaning.

Or maybe it did.

Still remaining in this calm silence, Kagami slid the key into the lock and in one quick motion he pushed the door open, making the hinges creak slightly due to the build-up of rust. Despite the basic exterior of the hut, the inside actually seemed pretty cosy. Size wise, the hut was small with just a frontal room and a small bathroom in the rear. The room was furnished with a king-sized bed which was the main focal point of the whole room, it was surrounded by two simple bedside tables that were furnished with fresh flowers and rather antique yet simple looking lamps. Just by the entrance and towards the corner of the room stood a potted tree, its branches slightly overgrowing and intertwining into the ceiling of the hut. The walls and the floor were both lined with wide wooden boards that gave the whole hut a comfortable and sweet accent. This was rather out of the genre for both Aomine and Kagami, yet it seemed to set an atmosphere that both of them found immensely appealing. The door was accompanied by two petite windows that were set on either sides of the entrance, due to that the whole hut was gently lit up by the piercing rays of the sun, which was now just gently hovering over the horizon, its orange glow creating highlights and casting silhouettes across the simply furnished interior.


	2. A sharp toll of events

Aomine stood by the window, his mouth slightly parted as he absorbed the warm flare of the sun. Maybe it seemed that this idea of Kagami's wasn't as bad as he thought it was? His thoughts suddenly jolted in order to acknowledge the presence of Kagami, who was standing just behind him. Aomine could almost feel his cordial aura; it was always so inviting and desirable, and at that particular moment it seemed that he wanted Kagami really bad.

Without further ado Aomine dropped his luggage and turned around to face Kagami, the bright orange rays of the sun creating an outline around his shadowed face. In one swift movement he pushed Kagami into the wooden-lined wall behind him and set one hand against the side of his face. Before quickly looking up into his eyes he pressed his entire body up to Kagami's, just so that their lips were a small distance apart. He released a warm gust of air on Kagami's lips before gently meeting them with his own, locking them in a gentle kiss whilst their bodies shared this comfortable sense of warmth and security. In the midst of this action, Aomine ran his hands down the back of Kagami's shirt and consecutively pressed his boyfriend even closer to him. He loved being so united with Kagami; it felt to him like all of his problems were diminished and there was only one focus in front of him, and in fact the only thing that Aomine wanted to focus at that particular point in time was Kagami himself.

As Aomine continued to restrain Kagami against the wall their kiss became more intense and passionate, even though both of the boys seemed to be at the same strength level Aomine always used to surpass Kagami when it came to situations like these- it's like Aomine feels that he wants to take all of Kagami and make him all his, once and for all. Deep down Kagami is very sensitive with his feelings so it seems that Aomine had to wait a whole year to finally receive all of Kagami and become one, and this night was a great opportunity in achieving that.

After Kagami effectively managed to loosen Aomine's dominating grip on him, he slid his hands under Aomine's vest and traced the outline of his muscular abs- in turn receiving a slight gasp from Aomine. Kagami took this chance to gain dominance and slid his tongue inside Aomine's mouth, playfully exploring his mouth whilst rubbing his own tongue against Aomine's. The hands that were freely roaming through Aomine's chest now forcefully pushed at his partner and subsequently resulted in both of the boys landing onto the king-sized bed behind them. The two of them were now equally trying to restrain each other as a fight for dominance, with Aomine eventually winning Kagami over and flipping both of them so that he was now perched on top of his red-headed boyfriend. Without hesitation he resumed their kiss, this time holding Kagami down with one hand whilst the other hand slowly ran down the length of his toned body. Kagami's breath became more hitched and irregular, he gave out a surprised gasp when Aomine's hand came to slip underneath his casual basketball shorts and rested at Kagami's thigh. Whilst still locked in an intense kiss, Aomine moved his hand slowly around Kagami's thigh, massaging and teasing the skin around the area. He gave off a quick smirk when Kagami released an agitated grunt; sometimes it was just too easy winning that fool over, he already had Kagami nicely set up in his trap.

Once his hand finished kneading the area around Kagami's thigh he began working his way up; gradually his hand came to hover over Kagami's boxers, which now looked awfully tight as the bulge beneath the boxers stiffened with every moment. To tease a little more, Aomine ran his fingers over the bulge whilst using his free hand to slowly slip the boxers down. The now desperate Kagami raised his hips slightly to help ease the boxers down which came to hang loosely at the bottom of his thighs. Aomine grinned at the thought that Kagami was already in his trap as he proceeded to feeling the tender bulk that Kagami had been hiding beneath his restricting boxers. Teasingly, he loosely wrapped his fingers around the member and rubbed the leaking tip with his thumb. Kagami harshly bit his lip and threw his head back, he couldn't take Aomine's teasing attempts even for one second and wanted him to get straight on with it. ''Don't… fu-ucking.. tease…'' he muttered through a stuttered breath. Aomine's grin grew larger as his plan took greater effect on his boyfriend. Teasing him in such a way resulted in great responses from Kagami; and the more desperate they were, then the more aroused Aomine got.

Aomine began to tighten his grip on Kagami's bulge and started to work his hand up and down the shaft, the movement becoming faster and more powerful with every second. Kagami, which was now completely won over by Aomine, sharply pulled on the sheets of the bed whilst drastically panting with a grunt or two in between. Anything Aomine done to him made him completely worked up and it was getting too much to handle, he was so close..

Suddenly, Aomine completely let his grip loosen and brang his hands away from Kagami's member. ''W-wha-at the fu-uk?!'' Kagami almost screamed between stuttered breaths, how the hell did he dare to leave him at this precise moment. To his surprise, Kagami felt something warm and moist around his swollen bulge, he looked down to see Aomine who lowered his head and was now working on Kagami's member. Aomine used his tongue to playfully flick at Kagami's head, using his hand to freely rub around the rest of Kagami's member. To make sure that Kagami wasn't going to come just yet, he stopped the teasing and got on with the set task. He lowered his head down to fully submerge Kagami into his mouth and began moving his head backwards and forwards in a swift motion. With his movements accelerating, so did Kagami's breathing. Kagami arched his back in pleasure and bit down hard on his lip at the overwhelming desire. ''F-u-uck!'' he panted, clinging onto the bed sheets for dear life. Aomine who just managed to sense Kagami's limit, finished off the job and lifted himself off of Kagami, letting him come as he got ready for phase 2.

Aomine found so much pleasure in teasing Kagami, for the more reaction he got from Kagami, the more satisfied he was. Aomine wiped his mouth whilst looking up at Kagami, who was still regulating his breathing from the previous encounter. Aomine slipped his own boxers off and placed himself on top of Kagami so that his face was resting beside his. ''Do you see where this is going?'' he asked his boyfriend, obviously hinting that they should get somewhere further than this. Usually Aomine and Kagami only got to this stage when being intimate with one another, however he felt that it was time to move it up a step. Kagami, who was slightly anxious replied with ''I guess.. well.. we have been dating for quite a while..''. Aomine slowly turned to face Kagami and lifted himself up a bit to meet his eyes ''you know.. we don't have to if you don't feel ready yet-'' but he was cut off as Kagami pulled him closer and kissed him lightly on the forehead. Taking this as a sign to proceed, Aomine eased himself off Kagami and flipped him over so that his face was in the pillows and his rear was in the air. Aomine himself was already extremely aroused so he didn't have time for the teasing that came beforehand. He carefully placed his hardened member at Kagami's entrance and paused for a second before he eased it in. After a moment or two, he proceeded to sliding himself inside of Kagami, as he done so he could hear Kagami mutter something into the pillow. Aomine tried to be careful as Kagami was a virgin therefore this could be slightly painful for him. ''Hey Kagami.. if it's painful we don't have to-'' ''Just fucking shut up and get on with it.'' Kagami exclaimed, he was already clutching at the bedcovers with his face pressed hard into the pillows. Aomine accepted Kagami's words and began to move slowly back and forth inside of Kagami, he was aiming to find that specific spot so that in the end Kagami wouldn't have experienced too much pain over pleasure. He began increasing the pace a little, thrusting deeper inside. He grabbed Kagami's hips and swiftly moved them in motion with his thrusts, sending rhythmic ripples of pleasure and pain down Kagami's body. Kagami violently grunted as Aomine hit that spot that sent waves of pleasure quivering down Kagami's body.

Bingo.

With a slight adjustment, Aomine started thrusting deeply into that same spot over and over again, driving both of them insane. Kagami arched his back as his body started to shiver and quake with an immense sensation of overwhelming pleasure. He tugged at the sheets and screamed out into the pillows. This drove Aomine absolutely crazy, he clutched at Kagami's hips harder and thrusted with more power, the pace becoming much faster than before. Dripping with sweat and radiating with heat, both of the boys bodies were rocking in sync as extreme euphoria came over both of them. Their minds were completely blank and their eyes fogged over as they began to reach their climax. With one final thrust and a series of moans both of the boys came as they let the extreme sensation slowly ease away whilst Aomine rode out their orgasm. A few brisk moments later he carefully pulled out of Kagami and both of the boys collapsed onto the bed. Still panting and trying to catch his breath, Aomine pulled himself close to Kagami and wrapped his arms around him. He wanted to re-assure him and let him know that he belongs to him, and him only.


	3. The night's calm breeze

Time slowly passed as they lay together quietly and allowed themselves to absorb all that had happened. It was dark outside by then and the illuminating moonlight was casting a faint glow across the room, its delicate rays sending contours and outlines across both of the boys bodies. Kagami stared at Aomine for a while and took a second to realise how much he entrusted him with, and how much he loved him. He was still slightly embarrassed about saying this to Aomine but Aomine could tell from Kagami's expression that his feelings were true and sincere. In this still and calm moment, Kagami whispered ''…Aomine?'' ''Yes- what is it?'' ''I.. um.. can we look outside for a bit?''. Aomine, who completely forgot about the location for a while remembered where they actually were; he was confused as to why Kagami wanted to go outside but he agreed to his request and eased himself up and off the bed. He held out his hand and pulled Kagami up with him. Shortly after he reached out onto the bed and tugged the covers over himself and Kagami. As they stood together, both covered with the silk bed sheets they began to walk across the smooth wooden flooring and headed towards the door.

Unhurriedly, they stepped outside onto the cool sand and examined the desolate surroundings. There was nobody to be seen. The beach showed an absence of light yet it wasn't completely devoured in darkness; it was lit up by the serene moon that painted a layer of a faint grey glow over the scenery. As they stood there a subtle sea breeze went by, causing a pleasant sensation against their radiating bodies. The sea emitted a navy blue colour, or almost black it seemed- however it was lit up with shimmering lights that were sent from the moon above, almost giving an impression of a layer of quicksilver.

Whilst Kagami was immersed in the alluring panorama that stretched out before him, Aomine slid the covers off both of them and neatly set them out on the sand beneath them. Without Kagami noticing, Aomine popped back into the house to fetch an extra blanket and a few pillows. Upon his return, he set them out on the sand and indicated for Kagami to lay down. Following Kagami, he placed himself on the sheets and arranged the blanket on top of them; this was completely unexpected of Aomine, he was never the type of person to act in a 'romantic' way by his own will. Was this the outcome of losing his virginity to the person he loved? It most probably was.

No words needed to be exchanged, Kagami just eagerly looked at Aomine in surprise and pressed himself against him, the blanket embracing both of them like and inseparable couple. They both looked up to observe the constellations that mapped out the whole sky, each cluster of stars looking different than the other; a truly astonishing sight. Aomine reached his hand out and put it round Kagami, pulling him in even closer, it felt so peaceful and serene to be laying here like this. For some reason Kagami made him feel so reassured and dear, maybe all these ancient tales about finding your 'other half' were really true, because if that was the case Kagami and him shall remain inseparable. They both fill in for each other, their forward natures working in perfect harmony with one another. Sure, there were times where they argued and things didn't go as planned. But what kind of relationship would it be if everything was perfect? This is how it should be and this is how it's going to stay. On that thought Aomine rested his head against Kagami's and closed his eyes, savouring the moment whilst letting the warmth of Kagami's body and the soft ocean breeze mesmerise him to sleep.

* * *

Thank you for reading! I hope that you have enjoyed this one-shot that I randomly put together in the midst of the night ^^ Also feel free to let me know what you think or suggest corrections/improvements. I really appreciate any reviews or favourites~


End file.
